I do believe in spooks!
by Mystic Vampyre
Summary: Can you handle the lock down? That's the question one fan will answer, who won the chance to go on a lock down with the Ghost Adventures crew. Will she be able to deal with the supernatural or will her favorite show prove to be too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Ghost Adventures or any one in it. Only Characters that are mine are John and Jillian Aka J.

Please review.

Come on J, It's going to start, your gonna miss it!" My friend John called up from my living room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shirt on." I yelled as I came down the stairs, pulling my hoodie down over my tank top. John looked at me as I headed over to the light switch on the lamp behind my couch.

"Do you really have to wear that shirt every Friday, just to watch this show?" He asked. Referring to the black hoodie I wore saying I wanna be locked down with Zak.

"As a matter of fact . . . I DO. gotta support my favorite member of the crew now don't I?"

"Your something else you know that?" I shut the lights/

"SHHHHH! It's starting!" I said hopping over the back of the couch, plopping down next to John. We sat in complete silence as the shows intro began.

**My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures.**

"Yay... " I clapped my hands and bounced up and down on the couch like a little kid watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Today was a marathon, Haunted hotels. We sat there for the next 3 hours in complete silence before John spoke up.

"OK I need to do a snack run."

"Yeah whatever, Just grab something and make it quick. Your gonna miss the best part."

"You've seen this episode ten times. I'm surprised you can't quote it line for line by now." He said as he disappeared into my kitchen.

And I probably could too! I just wouldn't admit that. When a commercial came on John came back with some chips, popcorn and beers. I took the bottles from him and settled in to watch the rest of the marathon.

"You know I wish they'd come here and do a lock down. I would SO TOTALLY go if they did."

"HA who are you trying to kid J? You can barely sleep after watching this show. I could just picture you in a lock down with them. You would hear one noise and you'd be in Zak's arms like Shaggy on Scooby! You wouldn't last five minutes let alone a whole night."

"HMMPH! Says you. I bet I could make it." I said as I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Besides, it;s only the three of them. How would you get to go on a lock down anyway?"

Yeah I know. Not much of the GAC here but they're coming. Don't worry. I promise.


	2. I wanna be a ghost adventurer!

Yeah I know. Not much of the GAC here but they're coming in chapter 3. Again don't own anyone but Jillian, John Shane, Shannon, and Danielle

* * *

Chapter 2:

A week later and I'm sitting home sick with a cold, board out of my mind flipping through the channels when I see a repeat of last weeks Ghost Adventures. I hear a knock on my door, turn around to look at who it is, and into my bedroom walks John. Followed by Shane, Shannon and Danielle.

"I see you brought the whole gang. To what do I owe this lovely intrusion?"

"We come baring gifts." Shane said as he handed me a bunch of flowers and a balloon.

"And soup!" Danielle said handing me a take out container from the restaurant down the street.

"Guys this is too much. It's only a cold. It isn't like I had major surgery."

"Oh no, not again. You just saw this last week didn't you?" John said when he heard Zak's voice echoing in the backround.

"Shut it John. Besides, there's nothing else on worth watching."

"Hey what's that?" Shannon said as he pointed over to the t.v.

We all turned to see what he was talking about. On the t.v. was Nick talking about something.

If you want to see more of our Adventures tonight check out travel channel .com

Then the camera was turned around and Aaron was staring with a big grin on his face.

And check out my blog for a special treat.

My eyes lit up instantly. Just then everyone turned back to face me.

" I've seen that look...I know that look." Danielle said.

"Hey John hand me my laptop. STAT!'

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted me with one hand while handing me the computer with the other.

I flipped open the laptop and fired it up. Typing as fast as I could I tried entering the website name in,cursing at myself several time because I was typing so fast I kept misspelling the name. Finally I got it right. And clicked on the video clip.

Hey guys Aaron here and do we got a surprise for you guys.

That's right, on one of our next lock downs we decided to add a special element. Nick said stepping into the picture.

That element . . . is one of you!" Zak said pointing at the camera.

We're going to take one of you with us on our all night lock down in West Milford, New Jersey.

We want you guys to send us YOUR experiences with the paranormal. The best entry is going to join us at Demon's Ally. So get writing and send your entries to travel channel . Com. Nick added as he was jocking for position in the camera.

That was my line! Zak said in mock protest.

You heard 'em, Now go get to sending those entries. Dude this is gonna be awesome. Aaron and the other two stooges out! Aaron said as the clip fiinally ended.

"She's got that look again!"

"You ain't kidding Shann, those wheels are turning. I hear 'em now" Shane said looking over at me, as a devilish little grin crossed my face.

"You aren't thinking of doing what I think your thinking of doing ARE YOU?"

"YOU KIDDING? Of course I am John! You heard them. Not only are they looking for someone to join them but they are coming to Jersey it'll be a short trip for me if I won. That's what like a two hour ride from here. Why not enter?"

"Seriously what are the chances of you winning? You know how many people watch that show?"Danielle said giving me a disapproving look.

"I don't give a crap what you naysayers think. I'm gonna try."

"It's official. . . she's finally lost it!" they all said in unison.

1 week later.

After sending my entry in I could hardly wait. Every day I checked and re checked my email at least a thousand times. Finally the email I'd been waiting for. The boys were going to announce the winner of the contest just before the start of the lock down on this weeks episode. So you know what this meant? Win or lose I was throwing a Ghost Adventures party!

That Friday night the whole gang showed up and piled into my living room. We sat there with beers and snacks all over the coffee table and a few other folding tables I had. The show had been going for five minutes now and I could barely contain my excitement. I sat there, bowl of popcorn in hand, not moving a muscle, not blinking.

"Dude is she o.k. Shane?

"I don't know. Has she moved at all?" he asked waving his hand in front of my unblinking eyes.

"You might wanna check if she's still breathing." John added in a mock sarcastic tone.

Finally my scilence was broken when I shushed them.

"Quiet! I think this is it.'" I pointed at the screen.

Ok guys. You've been waiting for it. So her it is. The luck stiff no pun intended that will be joining us on our lock down in New jersey is . . .

As much as I love Zak I could have reached through that tv and throttled him for the dramatic pause he was taking.

The winner is … Drumroll guys. Zak was having fun dragging this out while Nick and Aaron followed his in structions with the drumroll. The winner is Jillian Tracy.

Next thing you know everyone was showered with popcorn as I jump straight up out of my seat.

"I won?" I asked no one in particular. "Shit. I WON! I WON, I WON, I WON, I WON!" I was jumping up and down like a tween that just heard Justin Beiber concert tickets went on sale.

"Not too excited is she?"

"Nooooo shes the calmest I've ever seen her." John said laughing as he and Shane were chucking popcorn at me.

"Down in front woman."

"I won!"

"I know you won. . . and I'm sure the whole neighborhood knows it too now the way your yelling." Danielle said plucking a piece of popcorn out of her hair.

It took a good ten minutes for me to calm down. I couldn't believe it. I ACTUALLY won. I was going to hang out with the Ghost Adventures Crew.

* * *

That's all for now. Please review. Working on teh next chapter as we speak!


	3. Time to start the Lockdown

It was the day of the show and I was psyched beyond belief. I didn't know what to do first. I was packing, I was changing, I unpacked and just brought some essentials. I changed again. I grabbed a jacket and headed down the stairs to meet John. I have to say I ain't rich but it was nice to have a schoffer, He was going to drop me off at Demon's alley.

"What your not wearing your Zak shirt?"

"Are you nuts! I'd wear it anywhere but not in front of him! Do I look like some obsessed Fan Girl?"

He shot me this look like who are you trying to kid.

"Well come on. We're burning daylight."

"Shit, hold on I forgot something." I said just as we were about to leave. I turned and ran back up to my bedroom.

"What now?" John said as I returned with the object in hand.

"What's that?"

"I forgot the digital recorder." I said waving the object in my hand in front of him. Before heading out the door and walking toward the car.

"Just were did you get one of those?"

"E bay...You know I love it!"

HONK! HONK!

"Come ooooooooooooooon...they're annoying me in here hurry up!" Shannon yelled from the from the front seat.

"OH God you brought the chuckle brothers with you!'

"And the chuckle sister!" Danielle said sticking her head out the back passenger window. I squeezed myself in between Shane and Danielle.

"So you gonna see any ghosts?"

"Don't know yet Shan. That's what the crew are hoping for."

"Did you bring your proton pack?"

"Shane that was Ghostbusters. This is Ghost Adventures."

"What about Slimer."

"Again Danielle that was GhostBusters."

2 hours and one annoying car ride later we pulled up to Demons alley.

"So this is the place?" John said a little apprehensively. As he pulled up to the gate.

"You have more courage than me Child. I don't even wanna get outta the car."

"Shannon you don't have to. I do." I popped the door open and flung my bag over my shoulder.

"Go with God child." Shane said giving me a mock blessing as I shut the back door and made my way up to the gate. I had to admit. I was a little weirded out. I looked down the road at the old abandoned house ahead of me, took a deep breath and walked through the gate.

The sun was maybe an hour from going down. I walked down the overgrown path. From what I heard about this place the Newark Watershed Commission owned the eight houses and patrolled it to keep trespassers out. That meant we were here with special permission. I was kicking up gravel with every step I took.

The closer I got to where we were going to spend the night the more apprehensive I got as I caught sight of the houses ahead. Then I happened to spot a van out of the corner of my eye.

That must be the guys van. I thought to myself. At least I hoped it was as I made my way over.

"So based on all the interviews I think these are the best places for the x-cams."

Once I heard that voice I knew I was defeintly in the right place. I walked over and stood behind Aaron looking over his shoulder at the map of the grounds.

"I'd watch out for bats in some of these places, I've heard some of them are full of 'em."

I quickly stepped back as Aaron jumped at the sound of my voice. Nick almost fell off his seat laughing at Aaron, and Zak just looked over at me. Feeling him stare at me mad me start to blush. So before I turned beet red I turned to Aaron.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean for you to almost catch a heart attack. I thought you guys heard me coming."

'You must be Jillian." Zak said as he got up and made his way towards me.

"Yeah, Jill, or J is fine."

"So do you know anything about Demon's alley?" Nick asked.

"Not much, I've read a story or two in Weird New Jersey, but that's about it."

"Weird New Jersey?" Aaron asked looking at me a little confused.

"It's a magazine that talks about strange places and things in New Jersey, they have books too, about stuff in New Jersey and another about all over the U.S."

"Wow into weird stuff. I like her all ready."Zak said this point Aaron had grabbed one of the cameras ans pointed it towards me and Zak.

"For those at home watching we're here with our contest winner Jill. We read your entry but why don't you tell the nice folks out there exactly what it is that you experienced."

I looked over at Zak with a deer in the headlights look. I didn't think I'd be doing much talking. I was never one for attention so having the camera on me was a little unnerving but I took a deep breath and I started to tell my story.

"I was nine years old and my mom, step – dad and sister had meen living in their new house in Elizabeth for about a year. I'd go and stay on weekends. This one weekend I was over it was only me my mom and my sister who was three at the time. My step-dad was working.

My mom had this little tent like thing that fit over the bed and she had it set up in my room. I was siting in the tent on the bed reading and I got the feeling someone was watching me, so I looked up because the tent had mesh holes in it so I could see out without unzipping the tent. I didn't see anyone. I passed it off and went back to reading. A few minutes later I had the same feeling. I looked up again and didn't notice anyone. I actually thought it was my mom checking in on me."

Zak interupted me. "And you didn't do anything?"

"No not just then. I went back to reading my book again. Another few minutes pass and this time the feeling of being watched got stronger like whoever was watching me was standing closer to me. I looked up again and nothing. So I yelled out o.k. Mom I know your there but I didn't get a response."

"You didn't think anything weird was going on then? He asked.

"Honestly no cuz my mom sometimes would do something like that and play a joke or scare me so I thought she was just playing around. So again I just went back to reading my book. This time I felt that someone was standing on the left side of my tent and they seemed a little mad so I peeked out and said ok mom it's getting old I know it's you what did you do duck down so I can't see you?"

"And you didn't get any answer?"

"Yeah I didn't get an answer so the next thing I feel was that someone was on my right side of the tent and when I looked up … this parts kind of hard to explain. I looked up and I physically saw the other side of my empty room but what I was mentally seeing and feeling was that I was staring into someones eyes and they were furious, it was a feeling of just pure hate. Like they wanted to hurt me. I unzipped the front of the tent and without looking back I went flying down the stares and was telling my mom. She came up to check when I said someone was in the room and she said there was no one there."

"I can see why you'd be scared. I'd be scared too if I saw someone like that.

"That's the thing. Physically I couldn't see anyone like I'm seeing you, but I saw something there. It just got worse as the day went on. Next to the room I stayed in when I would stay there was a small linen closet. Me and my mom were downstairs and she asked me to get something for her out of it. I walked upstairs and went to open the door. My hand got maybe a half inch from the handle and I pulled it back. I was afraid to open the door. As soon as I reached for the door I had … I don't know I guess like a vision or something. But I didn't want to open the door cuz I felt like if I did this guy was going to come running out and stab me, and they had that same anger, that same feeling of hate."

"Wow I take it you didn't open the door."

"Hell no I ran downstairs and told my mom. She of course went up and opened the closet. Of course nothing was there. What got to me is those weren't the only things I'd experienced there and every time I'd tell my mom she'd pass it off or make up some excuse. She said it was probably all the spooky stuff I liked, but even with all of that being as young as I was I couldn't make up something like that. It hurt me that she never believed me. The only two people that ever believed what I said happened there were my grandmother and my ex. I wouldn't tell anyone else cuz they'd think I was crazy."


	4. Quick Photo Op

OK here we go... finally! After so many technical, family problems, and the biggest case of writers block Chapter 4 is here. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Yeah yeah as usual DON'T OWN Ghost Adventures, Zak Nick or Aaron. {If I did u think I'd be writing a fic.} ; ) Only person I own is Jillian a.k.a. J.

Is it really necessary to write this info every chapter? Any way on with the story. Thanks for reviewing everybody.

Zak crouched down in front of where I was sitting and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't ever think like that, your not crazy at all. Not everyone accepts what they can't see or can't understand."

I looked up into his georgeous blue eyes and gave a little smile and nod. "Thanks Zak."

"Hey hate to break up the little love fest, but we got some ghosts to bust guys."

"OK Egon. Were coming." I said pulling myself up from the crate I'd been sitting on. "Egon? I think you gave him a little to much credit, he's more like Louis." Nick was in earshot of Zak's comment and laughed "Zak. . . that's so mean." I said smacking him in the ribs playfully. We all laughed as Aaron walked back from the van. What's so funny guys?" "Oh nothing." Nick said as he grabbed some equipment and started walking to one of the houses the guys were going to use as a base camp for the night.

Zak and Aaron followed suit picking up some stuff out of the van. "Hey we're going to take a few minutes lugging this stuff to the house. Wait here and we'll come back for you." "Sure, no problem. Hey would you mind if I snapped a few pics while I'm waiting?" Zak scrunched up his face as he thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah why not just don't go too far this place is huge and we don't need to lose you." "Great! Thanks Zak."

I pulled my camera from the back pack I had brought and started walking over to one of the houses closest to me. They'd been abandoned for years now. All the windows and doors boarded up and worn down from years of being exposed to the elements. I thought it was odd, I looked through the view finder at the house in front of me and thought I saw blinds. I snapped a quick picture and removed the camera from my line of vision when I noticed that I wasn't seeing things, that they were blinds I saw.

They were painted on. Not just a few windows were painted but all the windows first and top floor. I did a double take. I couldn't believe it. The windows were actually painted black and shades painted white with a pull cord, ring and all! I snapped a few more shots as I walked around the building before I heard a voice calling to me. I turned to see Aaron.

"Hey were getting ready to head to base." "OK just let me snap a few more pics." I said. I started heading back to camp and snapped a few pics as we went. As I went to zoom in on one of the houses we'd be investigating that night. Aaron jumped into the shot. I laughed and snapped the picture of an old house and Aaron's goofy mug staring at me.

We got back to the van and met up wit Nick. "Zak will be back in a few minutes. Then we'll get started." I snapped a pic of Nick. "Hey I wasn't ready." "Candid shots are the best. Captures the true feel of the moment." I said. "Hey what about me?" "You had your turn." "AWWWWW MAAAAAN!" I went to snap anther pic of Nick when all of a sudden Aaron jumped across him like he was intercepting a football. He landed on the ground with a loud thud just after I took the shot.

"Hamming it up again I see." I heard Zak say from behind me. I whirled around on my heels and snapped a quick pic of him. "Great, now I'm going to do a lock down blind." he said as he stammered backwards a few inches. "Technically if it's so dark in there aren't you walking around blind anyway?" I said giving him a smart alecy smirk usually reserved only for friends.

"Enough with the photo op. Time to start the lock down!"


	5. Base camp basics

Chapter 5 Is finally here. I have to apologize for the serious lack of updating with this story. After the loss of a close family member some months back I lost interest in this, and several other things. I'm back now and ready to go.

For all those who reviewed and love this. I say thank you.

If you like this you may also be interested in my other story I'm working on called Just Like You Never Left Us. It's a supernatural fan fiction. I also have ideas rattling around for an Avengers story. (yes I'm a nerd I know) and depending on this story there may be a sequel to this story.

Now that my rant is over. On with the story! italics is thought.

* * *

We walked into one of the abandoned houses we were using as a base camp. The guys had equipment strewn all over the place ready to go. Nick was taping with one of the cameras as Aaron handed me several items going over their uses. Being an avid fan of the show I knew most of the equipment.

"This is your standard digital recorder, thermal camera, full spectrum camera, emf detecter, em pump,this is a spirit box. It scans through. . ." I cut Aaron mid sentence.

"Radio stations at a fast pace creating white noise for the spirits to speak through if you ask them something. I know. I made my own about a year back." I said which caused Nick to look up from behind the camera and Zak to turn around from what he had been doing to stare at me.

"What do you mean you made your own?" Nick asked.

"Actually more like I tweaked a radio to be one. I went to radio shack bought a little portable radio for like 25 bucks, took it home, took it apart, cut the antenna to cut out interference, tweaked the insides a bit and put it all back together. Then Viola. Hit the scanner button and instead of stopping on one station it just continues scanning."

The tree of them just stared at me and Zak arched an eyebrow? "And does it work?"

"Here you can see for yourself if you want." I reached around and rummaged through my backpack. After a few seconds of feeling around I pulled it out and handed it to Zak. He took it turned it over in his hands and then turned it on hitting the scan button. It hissed and the squelch of noise came through.

"OK, I'm Zak. Me and my friends will be investigating here tonight. Is there anyone here that has anything to say?"

He held the device in front of him and for several minutes nothing came through the speaker but the annoying sound of static. I frowned thinking that it wasn't going to work and that I was going to look like a fool in front of the guys.

"Can you tell us who made this?" Aaron had asked from beside me. Again, nothing but static. I was going to ask something when suddenly a gravely voice came through and said "The girl."

"Oh crap." I mumbled to myself.

"Dude did that just say the girl?! Tell me you got that on film!" Aaron's eyes went wide.

"Can you tell us something else? Tell us one of the names of the people in the room." Zak said.

Static, and then. "Nick...Aaron."

My eyes went wide and I just stared at Zak. "Well at least it likes you guys." I said jokingly. All of a sudden the machine spoke again. "We don't!"

After a few more minutes of nothing but static Zak shut off my home made spirit box and handed it back. Instead of putting it back in the bag I slipped it in the pocket of my zipped up hoodie with the digital recorder I brought.

"This is nuts. We haven't even started and already we got something."

"Here's the plan. This place is big so we're going to hit a few of these houses all together then split up later. Aaron give Jillian a camera and a recorder."

"Don't need a recorder." I said as I reached into my pocket pulling out mine and giving it a little wiggle back and forth.

Zak just laughed. "The ghostly girl scout."

"Always be prepared." I said giving him a crooked smile.

"OK guys. Lights off, phones off, cameras on. Let's go!"

"Psst, hey Aaron. Wheres the power button?" I whispered as everyone shut all non ghost relate items off. He reached over and turned it on. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Zak started to walk out the door of base camp and we all followed suite. It was dark now and if I thought it was creepy before it seemed even more creepy now. **_Maybe John was right. I might not make it past five minutes._**

* * *

Chapter 5 I know it seems short but its kinda filler. Next the lock down finally starts.


	6. Possible possession

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or any one from Ghost Adventures. I'm writing this purely for entertainment alone.

Sorry it took so long with this one. I have updated my other stories. Also I find making up a lock down is harder than it seems to be.

* * *

The group followed Zak making their way across the overgrown path from base camp to the first house. The wind began to pick up sending a chill Down Jill's back. Up ahead there was a police officer waiting to lock them all in.

"All the Whos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care When he came to the first house in the square." Zak turned around and looked at Jill confused, Nick let out a laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It just popped into my head." She said giving a small shrug.

"You ready to be locked in?" The cop standing at the door asked.

Jill looked him over he seemed to be disinterested. He looked like he just wanted to get them in the building and get back to anything but this. Nick walked in first, followed by Jill, Aaron, and finally Zak,who turned to the guard and reminded him.

"In about two hours your going to come back and let us out so we can continue our investigation on the other buildings."

"Yeah two hours. Gotcha." He said in condescending tone as he put the lock on the door and bolted them in.

"Well wasn't he captain pleasant. Guys here is what we're going to do. Including the basement there are three floors. Nick your going to take the basement. I'll take the top floor and Aaron and Jillian you two take this floor." Zak said. Everyone went their separate ways and the lock down was officially under way.

**Nick**

"I'm here in the basement." Nick began panning the camera around to show the empty basement.

"Is there anyone down here with me? If you are make a noise and let me know." He moved the camera again. Suddenly a tap broke the silence. To top things off a metal chair that was across the room from where Nick was standing tipped over crashing to the ground with a loud bang.

Nick almost jumped out of his skin when the chair banged to the ground. "Okay. You have my attention. He pulled out his digital recorder and hit record.

"Do you want me out of here? Is that why just throw that chair on the floor?" Just then a disembodied voice whispered something Nick couldn't make out but the recorder in his hand had picked it up.

"If you want me out of here tell me." After a few minutes he shut the digital player and reviewed it. In the darkness his last few questions repeated.

"Do you want me out of here? Is that why just throw that chair on the floor?" Silence, then the disembodied voice Nick heard replied in a deep drawn out whisper. "Yessssss."

"If you want me out of here tell me." Nick's voice echoed. Then two voices were heard. The first was the deep voice yelling leave "LEAVE!" the second voice whispered, it sounded female. "Help me."

* * *

Up on the top floor, Zak was walking from room to room. He walked past one of the bedrooms upstairs. "What is that? Is that music?" He quieted himself and listened. It was music. He heard the faint sound of music that sounded like it was from the 1940's. Zak turned the camera from the darkness towards himself.

"I want to document that I'm hearing music. I'm going to see if anyone else might be playing the music to debunk it." Zak reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-Talkie.

"Hey Aaron. Are you guys playing music down there?"

A static reply came through. "No man. Why."

"I'm hearing music up here. Have you guys heard anything?" After a few seconds of silence Aaron replied.

"Nah Dude we don't hear anything here."

"Okay."

Zak left the room he had been in and went in search of the music. He walked down the dark hall and into another bedroom. He pulled out his Mel meter. The music was now gone but the temperature was steadily dropping. Zak's breath was becoming visible on the camera.

"The temperature just dropped. It's at 75 now, 72, 70 . . . now it's at 65!" Zak was getting more excited as he walked through the room.

He heard a knock come from the closet. Slowly he made his way over to it. He slowly opened it up aiming the camera in. Nothing but darkness. He closed the door again. As soon as he turned his back the knock came from the closet. He knocked on the door in response. Another knock echoed his own a minute later. Zak gave a surprised gasp while opening the closet once more only to find nothing there.

* * *

Downstairs Aaron and Jillian decided to split up. Jill had been in a room that looked like the parlor and Aaron was about two rooms over that looked like a den. Jill set the camera Aaron had given her down on the fireplace after a few minutes of adjusting it she was able to get it to shoot the entire room.

A few feet from the fireplace sat a velvet lined wing back chair. It was done in almost a Victorian style. Jill walked around the room looking at the items that remained. Next to the chair sat an end table with a lamp in a similar style Victorian look with crystal beads hanging from the bottom of the lampshade. Below the lampshade Jill noticed what looked like a picture frame. It had been there a while. It was old, worn and caked with a thick layer of dust. She picked it up and blew on it sending dust through the air. When she couldn't get the dust off that way she took her sleeve and rubbed the glass. As she did this a wooden chair that was in the corner of the room near a desk suddenly tipped over causing her to jump.

She placed the frame back on the stand and walked over to the chair that had fallen. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie turning on the digital recorder she brought.

"Did you knock over this chair? Was it because I touched your photo? Are you in that photo?"

What Jillian didn't see was that as she was asking this the camera was picking up a light anomaly that wiggled across the screen in front of the camera then shot towards her and disappeared over her left shoulder.

Jill righted the chair that had fallen, when she picked it up she noticed it was rather heavy so if there was a draft it wouldn't have just been able to tip on its own. She kept her recorder going and for some reason she had an overwhelming urge to sit in the wing backed chair.

She walked over to it and lowered herself down. She sat for a minute or two before she felt the atmosphere of the room shift. It felt different somehow, she couldn't explain it. It wasn't a heavy feeling but the feeling was really different.

"I know someone's here with me. Can you give me a name? Am I in your chair? If you want me out let me know." That's when the pressure hit her. It felt like someone had hit her in the chest with a boulder. The recorder dropped from her hand and she called out for Aaron.

Aaron rushed into the room and noticed she was doubled over in the chair.

"Are you alright Jill?" His face was full of concern.

Jill looked up at him with a confused look on her face tilting her head to the side she replied. "Who?"

Aaron jumped from his spot in the room and headed out the door into the hallway where they had all split up. He shouted for Nick and Zak who came right away.

"What is it ?" Zak said reaching him first as he took the stairs two at a time.

Just as Nick joined them Aaron started to tell them what was happening. "It's Jill. You have to come see." He lead them toward the room when they all suddenly heard singing. They stopped and listened.

"That's the same song I heard upstairs." Zak said as he peeked a head in through the door.

There sitting on the chair was Jillian singing a song. The guys entered the room. Zak walked to Jill and knelt in front of her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jill, sweetie. Look at me." She looked up at him with the same look she had given Aaron. "My name is Deane."

Zak never leaving his place on the floor gave Nick and Aaron a look.

"I told you man." Aaron said as he watched the events before him unfold.

Zak looked back at Jill. "Okay Deane. Where is Jill?"

"She's here. They want her." Her face was expressionless as she said this to him. "They want you as well." She looked at him. "I mean her no harm. I had to warn you."

"Who wants us? Why?" Jill's head dropped down as if she was asleep. She moaned and reached a hand to her now aching head. Looking up she met Zak's eyes.

"What happened?"

"What was the last thing you remember Jillian?" Zak asked.

"I remember looking around the room then getting the sudden urge to sit in the chair. When I sat down I felt the feeling of the room change. That's when I suddenly felt a heavy pressure hit me in the chest. I called out for Aaron. That was all. Then just now when I asked you what happened."

Zak took Jill's hand and pulled her out of the chair. "Come on. I think it's time you got out of this room." Aaron grabbed the camera Jill placed on the fireplace. Nick walked out in front of them as Zak walked next to Jill his arm around her waist leading her out of the room.

Just as they made it to the front of the house they heard a rustling from the opposite side of the door. It was the officer. He had come to let them out. Jill turned to Zak.

"You can let go. I'll be all right."

"You sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." She replied as she felt Zak's arm slip from her waist. They exited the building and were on to their next site.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of update. I've been working on another one of my fics. I will still be updating though.


	7. I Won't Back Down

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Ghost Adventures. Only thing belonging to me is my oc.

Sorry for the loooooooooooooooong delay. Glad to be back and working on this again.

_Italics = thought_

* * *

As the group advanced to the next location Zak and Aaron fell back a few steps behind. Nick and Jill who walked up ahead talking about the next house they would be entering. Once they were out of earshot Aaron hit Zak on the arm.

"Dude I think we should check this." He held out the digital recorder Jill had brought into the room with her. Zak raised an eyebrow.

"I just wish I knew what happened in there before we got to her. She had me worried with the whole Deana thing." Zak replied running a hand through his hair.

"Exactly that's why we check this! I think she had it rolling the whole time she was in the room. We can always go back and check the video later."

Zak reached over and took the recorder from Aaron's hand. He turned it over backed up the tape and hit play. As he listened Aaron walked over to Nick and Jill buying Zak some time to go over the recording.

Jill's voice came through the recorder clear as a bell.

"Did you knock over this chair? Was it because I touched your photo? Are you in that photo?"

Zak listened close. He could hear a whisper that he couldn't quite make out. He rewound it and listened again. This time after her question Zak heard it whisper Jillian. He let it continue to play.

"I know someone's here with me. Can you give me a name? Am I in your chair? If you want me out let me know." Zak heard a voice reply "Run, leave." Then another darker voice whisper her name after she asked if she was in their chair. The next thing he heard was the recorder fall to the floor and Jill call for Aaron. Then the rest of what had happened when he had arrived.

Zak shut the recorder and trotted to catch up to the guys. He stopped a few feet from them and called Nick and Aaron over. Jill went to walk over as well.

"Stay there, we'll be right over." Zak said pointing at her. Jill stopped in her tracks and gave a huff before plopping down on the steps of the house waiting along with the cop that was going to let them in.

"Guys I think we had better stay close in this house. I don't want anyone splitting up while we are in here."

"What's going on?" Nick asked looking confused. Zak played back the recorder for them.

"Whoa, I told you dude."

They walked over to the house and Jill from the spot on the floor where she had been doodling a random design in the dirt with a stick, looked up. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just fine." Zak said holding out a hand to help her up. She took it pulled herself up and dusted her pants off with her hands. Zak went in first pulling Jill in behind him, Nick and Aaron followed behind. Zak turned to the cop at the door. "In two hours come let us out."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"You know, officer friendly is just a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Jill said to no one in particular, which got a small laugh out of the group.

Zak turned and began making his way up the stairs. Jill, Nick , and Aaron soon followed. Suddenly Zak fell down. Jill reached up to try and catch him but lost her balance and slipped grabbing on to one of the rungs in the rail so she wouldn't go plowing back into Nick.

"What happened?"

"The step gave way, my foot is stuck." Zak told Nick. "Are you all right Jill?" He turned as best he could to look behind him.

"You have your leg caught in a step and your asking me if I'm o.k.? I'm fine. Let's get you unstuck." Nick put down his camera on the step and Jill and Nick tried to pull Zak's leg from the step.

"Stop wiggling, you'll make it worse!" Jill said. "Aaron see if you can find something to help get his foot out."

Aaron walked back down to the first floor and began checking for anything. He went into a kitchen. Looking around he didn't see much in the way of getting Zak free. Walking over to the counters he started searching through the drawers. Everyone had a junk drawer something had to be in there. He rummaged through a few drawers and came up empty handed. He turned and let out a sigh,that's when he noticed a closet in the corner near a little breakfast nook. He opened it and was disappointed when it was completely empty.

"What's keeping Aaron?"

"Zak, I'm sure he's going as fast as he can. Just try not to move too much." Jill said as she felt her way over to the step next to him and sat down."

Nick made his way to the bottom of the stairs and was listening closely for Aaron. "He's still looking I can hear him making a bunch of noise down here." He shouted up to them.

Back downstairs Aaron was walking through the living room of the house. He stopped when he walked past the fireplace. He spotted the poker and grabbed it before running and taking off for the stairs. Nick stood at the foot of the stairs listening closely when he heard a loud crash followed by a few expletives.

Jill and Zak gave each other a look.

"What the hell was that?" Zak asked.

"I tripped." Aaron shouted as he met Nick at the bottom of the stairs. Jill gave a small chuckle and Zak just shook his head.

"Does he really always fall or hurt himself?" She asked Zak.

"More than you know sweetie, more than you know."

Aaron and Nick rejoined the two at the middle of the staircase. Aaron handed over the fireplace poker and backed off. "What ever you do. . . please don't move." Jill said as she raised the poker and stabbed it into the step.

"Are you nuts!?" Zak stared at her wide eyed.

"Got any other suggestions on how we can get you out? Ain't like we got anything to grease you up and pop you out." She bent and began trying to pry up the parts of wood she shattered. Nick bent ad began to help her. They pried up a bit but still couldn't free Zak. "Back up I'll try and hit it again." Nick backed up and Jill stabbed the step again a few more time.

"Zak try now."

He wiggled his foot and pulled on it. It came up but still wouldn't come out. Nick bent and pulled on the wood cracking a big piece of the splintered wood as he did so. Zak lifted his foot out of the step and was finally free.

"Well that was fun." Zak sarcastically quipped.

"Does it hurt? "Nick asked.

"Try standing on it see if you can put any weight on it." Jill said putting a hand on Zak's side in case he couldn't. He stepped down on it putting his weight on the foot. He seemed fine and Jill removed her hand from his side.

"It's good, let's go." Zak walked up the rest of the stairs and the group just followed.

Zak and Nick walked into a small bedroom and began to investigate. Aaron and Jill stayed out in the hall due to the lack of room. Zak waked around with the mel meter and wasn't getting any readings.

"Zak, I'm getting chills dude."

Zak turned and started to walk out the room. "I hear something." Jillian said.

"Like what?"

"It sounds like someone on the stairs." Zak hushed everyone and listened. They all heard the footsteps.

"Aaron something just walked behind you." Nick said.

"Are you serious dude."

"Yeah, it went into that room." Jillian said pointing into another room.

Zak walked into the room Jillian had pointed to. Soon she and the others followed. Zak had the sb-7 spirit box in his hand and was sitting on the side of the bed.

The static hiss of the spirit box echoed through the room. Nick moved to one side of the room filming Zak, Jill stood off in the corner close to a dresser near a closet and Aaron stood in the doorway filming the entire room.

"Who's here? We know your in here, we saw you walk into this room. " They all waited quietly as the spirit box hissed. Jill made a face. The static sound drove her nuts, it was the one piece of equipment she hated when the boys would use it.

"Who are you?" Zak asks again.

A few seconds went by with nothing but the static hiss, then. "No one."

"Dude did that just say no one?" Aaron asked.

"A smart ass ghost. Go figure." Jill chimed in. Just as she finished her sentence the closet door flung open. Zak jumped up off the bed, Nick reached out and pulled her out of the way before the door slammed into her.

"Did you just try and hurt her? " Zak said pointing at Jill. The spirit box echoed through the room before a dark laugh was heard. Jill stood behind Zak and grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you try and hurt me if your so big and tough? Everyone stood still the tension in the room could be cut with a knife as everyone stood waiting for something to happen. "What's wrong you can't face someone your own size, you have to be a coward and pick on a woman!" Jill stood behind Zak and grabbed his arm.

"Can we go? I don't wanna be in here anymore." She whispered. Zak continued to try and provoke the spirit in the room.

Jill moved past Nick and out into the hall way she sat on the edge of the steps waiting for the others and was shaking, the adrenaline rush from her near miss was wearing off and reality was beginning to set in.

_What have I gotten myself into. This is a hundred times worse than what I went through as a kid. Maybe I shouldn't have entered that contest. . .Oh suck it up. You knew it could be this way. It's only a few more hours. Tough it out. Your stronger than you think._

Jill felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned to see Nick staring down at her.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get out of there."

"Your shaking." She heard Zak say as he came out of the room and stood before her on the steps. "Maybe we should call Billy and you can stay back at base camp."

"No. I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine, really. I want to finish this."

Zak knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. They were now eye to eye. "You don't have to put up a front and be brave. We won't think anything less of you if you didn't continue..."

"I'm not putting up a front. I want to continue." Zak looked at her face that held nothing but a look of determination in it, then he looked up at Nick and Aaron who were behind Jill exchanging their own look. He let out a small sigh and looked back to Jillian.

"Fine. I can't guarantee that nothing else will happen like what happened up there but we'll do all we can to try and protect you. Promise me one thing. For the remainder of the night you stay with one of us and don't leave our side."

"Yes mother." Jill replied.

"Good. Now come on we have more Ghost Adventuring to do."


End file.
